


Letters from a broken heart

by XCuteAsHale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, More characters to come, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rating May Change, more tags to come, writing letters to the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/pseuds/XCuteAsHale
Summary: A series of letter written from different characters to their loved ones.(Will eventually become multi-fandom.)





	

Thorin,

 

Spring finally came, as it is wont to do, bringing with it new life. My garden has been infested with lady beetles and even a nest with bumblebees, something that caused Lobelia to pester poor Oto into securing some for her - because, and I know you don’t know this so I will explain it just this once, they are quite valuable to have in your gardens. Perhaps like a hammer is to a smith. New life is springing for the hobbits of the shire as well, and the sound of little feet rushing to and fro is now as constant as the buzzing of the insects, only stilled when their mothers call them in for supper. There is a small lad that reminds me of myself in my younger years, Lilly and Tholman Cotton’s youngest lad Robin Cotton, as he is more likely to be found with his little nose in a book than with his feet jumping into streams with his friends and siblings.

 

Returning to the shire wasn’t what I was expecting. My garden, my fire, my books and my comfortable chair was still there, waiting for me to take use of it again, waiting for me to regain the life I once led - but despite how much I tried, and oh how I tried, I couldn’t go back to it. I couldn’t go back to leaving Sting behind when I left the door, I couldn’t go back to cooking for only me once more, I couldn’t go back to sleeping alone. Do not laugh at me, love, but in my loneliness I found myself acquiring a cat. I named her Oak, believing her at first to merely be a well fed male, only to discover a week later that he was a she, and that she was now a mother. Out of the four kittens she bore only two survived. I sometimes find myself foolishly thinking that the two we lost somehow ended up with you, and that they are now spending their days chasing your braids and snuggling with the boys - they were both white as snow, if you’ve seen them, two beautiful girls that I named Rose and Blue. The two who survived took their mothers look, one little girl and a little boy, Kiss and Bud respectively, and I now have three black and gray cat’s trailing me like children. I re-named their mother Throina. Do not be angry.

 

Sadly things are not always sunshine and purring kittens, but I guess you were expecting that, love. Despite only barely having reached 57 last year, I can feel old age creep up on me, grasping my soul and heart. My friends keep telling me that it’s time to move on from my restless time as a wanderer, time to settle down with a nice lass and have some littles ones of my own, as if I haven’t found myself a family in my cats. They seem to think that it’s not good for a gentlehobbit as myself to live life in such seclusion. After all, it’s not like I’m a widower, is it? Not entirely, any how. It appears that my heart hasn’t grasped the fact that it wasn’t supposed to give up alongside yours. I’m terribly sorry if you feel uncomfortable hearing that. After all, with nothing shared but stolen kisses and a desperate night, who am I to claim you more than I did then? Perhaps it’s not old age that’s taken a toll on me, my love, but my grief that has finally overtaken my heart.

 

I miss you.

 

Do not forget me, my love.

 

Yours until the end of time,

Bilbo.

 

_P.S. I love you_

~~_I'll see you soon_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with us in[ Hell. ](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)


End file.
